Fates Repentance: Mass Effect
by Dis Lexic
Summary: The second Voldemort war is over and the Light side has won. Unfortunately, Harry is declared a War Criminal for actually fighting properly. Tired of hiding, he hatches a plot for revenge. He expected to die in the process, but instead wakes up in Fates Domain and is offered a second chance. Harry being Harry, this changes the world he's sent to for the better.


Fates Repentance: Mass Effect

The second Voldemort war is over and the Light side has won. Unfortunately, Harry is declared a War Criminal for actually fighting properly. Tired of hiding, he hatches a plot for revenge. He expected to die in the process, but instead wakes up in Fates Domain and is offered a second chance. Harry being Harry, this changes the world he's sent to for the better.

**This story is an answer to one of my own challenges thats posted on DZ2s forum if anyone's interested. Assume that the story is canon up to fifth year. Just a quick heads up. In this story, Fate creates a plan for a life, but it doesn't have to be followed. Anyway, let's get working.**

**I do not own HP or ME or anything associated with them.**

Prologue

Harry sighed as he watched the group of Order members enter the room before the big bad bastard himself entered. He was standing in the basement of the Potter Manor, the place he had been holed up since the end of the second Voldemort war a year ago. The reason? He had actually fought the war properly.

You see, after Dumbledore had told Harry about the prophecy after the Ministry fiasco, he had been so upset from everything that had been piled on him; he had gone for a walk. While he was doing this, he came across Ron and Ginny talking in a room. He had been about to go in and say hello, but had stopped when he had heard his name. The two had been talking about a plan made by their mother and Dumbledore to get their hands on his inheritance by having Ginny get pregnant with Harrys child and then having him get killed in the Voldemort war. Harry had to bite his fist to stop himself from crying at that. What Ron said next made him very nearly burst into the room and curse him into oblivion. The red headed bastard planned to dose Hermione up on love potion and turn her into his personal cum dump. After that, he had scarpered. Thanks to his invisibility cloak, he had snuck out of the school and made his way to Gringottes when he claimed his inheritance, got the chunk of soul out of his scar and ran. He dropped out of Hogwarts and travailed for the next three years, during which time he learnt everything he could about magic and combat from the best people in the world. He also kept in contact with Hermione, having warned the girl about the Rons plan for her.

During his time away, the Ministry and the Order had done fuck all to stop Voldie and had actually branded him a traitor for not being there fighting him single handily. The only people doing anything were the DA, renamed the Defence Association, who were branded criminals for killing Death Eaters. When Harry returned to Britain two years later, he had taken back command of the DA and led them on a series of devastating raids on the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, by that time, the members had been reduced to Hermione and Neville. Not that it mattered since they didn't limit themselves to Magical combat, making excellent use of Muggle weapons that allowed them to rapidly cut Voldies forces in half. Unfortunately, they had been caught in the Malfoy manor while they were wiring the place up with C4. Neville had ordered Harry and Hermione to leave while he held them off and activated the bombs. When they refused, he had activated his portkey and thrown it at them, sending them back to the Potter Manor.

After that, the two redoubled their attempts at taking down Voldie, blowing up every Death Eater base they could find. They also became a couple after comforting one another over their friend's deaths. Unfortunately, it was not to last. During a shopping trip in descise of cause, the Order had surrounded them, having used Moodys eye to find them. Hermione had been hit by a blasting curse before they could escape. The shock of the transportation had caused the injury to worsen and she had bled out before he could even think of trying to heal her. That was the last straw for the Boy-who-lived. he stormed Voldies main base and challenged him in one on one combat. The snake like man had laughed and accepted. He hadn't expected Harry to pull out a gun and shoot him in the head. After that, he had dropped one of the Rune bombs he made and fire travelled out, leaving the Death Eaters inside the house to be blown to bits.

After that, the ministry label him an up and coming Dark Lord because he had killed so many 'upstanding members of the wizarding world'. For normal people, that's, Bigoted, Rich, corrupt and Death Eaters.

He had been holed up inside the Potter Manor for a year now as the 'Light' forces outside tried to bring down the wards. Now though, he was ready. He had made his peace with his family through the Portraits, got to meet his parents and leant so much magic. Still, he was sick of it. That's why the entire building was stuffed to capacity with C4 and rune bombs. He was going to blow up the house with him and the Order inside.

Harry looked across the room at Dumbledore, who had his best disappointed grandfather face on. The old man opened his mouth to say something before Harry cut him off.

"Spare me the speech," he said, "You lot only got in here because I let you in. You ruined my life Dumbledore," he said, glaring at the old man who tried to speak before being interrupted again, "It was you who ordered my parents to go into hiding, you who told Snape to take the Prophecy to Voldemort and it was you who placed me with the Dursleys to make me into a malleable weapon. Well no more!"

He held up his hand and let the Order see the trigger he held.

"This entire house it stuffed full of explosives," he said, causing the Order to panic and start trying to escape, only to find they were trapped in an invisible box that was impervious to all forms of magic.

"Harry, you don't need to do this," said Dumbledore in a calm voice, even though he was panicking inside, "If you just come with us peacefully we can…"

He was cut off by Harry laughing hollowly.

"Not happening," he said, "I truly have nothing left to live for but taking revenge on you and the rest of you fried chicken club for killing my love."

He flicked the top of the trigger up and hovered his thumb over the button.

"Oh, and there's no chance that anyone will be getting their hands on my family fortune," he said as he thumb hovered ominously, "I emptied my vaults and buried the lot under half a ton of concrete. Nice knowing you."

He smiled sadly as he thumb descended.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be a white space with a massive tapestry over one wall. With nothing better to do, he made his way over to the massive tapestry to take a look. Before he could though, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Very few people ever see their Life before them."

Harry turned around to see a woman standing behind him. Describing her was hard because her form seemed to be constantly shifting. What was constant though was the eight, spider like legs that emerged from behind her back.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, "and where am I?"

The woman smiled sadly.

"I am Fate," she said, making Harrys eyes widen, "As for where you are, you are everywhere and nowhere."

"Why am I here?" he asked, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

Fate sighed.

"I wanted to apologise," she said, "I hate having to force people to be heroes, but humans always force me to. I hate having to watch good people be torn apart by the struggles others force them into."

Harry looked up at the woman and saw that she was crying.

"I don't truly control people's lives, mortals choices do. The only thing I do is decide who will be the hero. Believe me, if I had been in control, there's no way you would have ended up with the Dursleys."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"That doesn't tell me why I'm here," said Harry.

Rather than answering, Fate pointed at the tapestry. Harry looked at the large piece of art and saw it depicted his life. As he moved down, he began to notice differences to what had happened, mainly that he had been raised and trained by Sirius, and that Hermione was a regular person on it. The Life Tapestry extended past the age he was now, depicting a marriage, two births, his grandchildren's births and finally his death alongside is wife at a ripe old age.

"This is the life I had planned for you," said Fate, "I always try to give Heroes a happy ending to make up for the pain they have to endure. I planned for you to succeed in killing Tom Riddle when you were 17, marrying Hermione at 21 and live to the age of 109 where you died together, surrounded by a large family. Alas, I can plan all I want, but humans can always change the future and yours changed as soon as Dumbledore heard the Prophecy."

Harry ran his fingers over the likeness of Hermione clad in a white dress depicted on the cloth, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Thing is, you never even got the chance at a happy ending," continued Fate, "So, I'm going to give you a new chance at life. I will send you into a new world where you can do what you wish. I don't care if you decide to take over and become worse than Tom, be a hero again or just open a small sweet shop and wear a bucket hat. The point is, you get another chance at life."

Harry was quite for a while, weighing up his options. On one hand, he could ask to pass on and be with his parents and Hermione again. On the other, the girls last words to him was an order to keep living. Plus, he got the distinct impression that his family would kill him again if he even thought of giving up when he had another chance. After ten minutes of weighing his options, he made his decision.

"I'll do it," he said, "I'll take your offer of another chance."

Fate smiled brightly.

"Alright, let's get started," said the Deity, waving her hand and conjuring another tapestry. This one had a decidedly more too it, stretching far into the distance. Harry glanced at the bit next to him and saw that the image on it depicted him standing next to a blue skinned humanoid female who held a small bundle.

"This is your new Tapestry," said Fate, "Remember that this is not necessarily how your new life will go. I may plan out my Heros lives, but it's up to you to live them."

Harry nodded.

"A few things before I send you on your way," said Fate, a clip board appearing in her hand, "To start with, and this isn't my doing, the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in your blood will cause your life to be extended to about a thousand years, in addition to granting you a scarily strong heal ling factor to the point where not even decapitation will kill you. All your powers will be intact and you will reserve a comprehensive knowledge of the world you'll find yourself in, but no specifics, just time and enough to be able to work the technology. finally, I'm not sending you to a new world so much as a possible future of your own, so you may meet descendants of your old friends and enemies, although I doubt that will make much difference since you'll be almost 200 years into the future. That's all I have to say, so off you go."

Fate flicked Harrys fore-head and sent the dark haired boy hurtling back into a swirling portal that appeared behind him. He hit the ground on the other side hard enough that he felt his bones break. He groaned in pain as the edges of his vision began to darken. As he passed out, the last thing he saw was a group of armoured figures running towards him.

**Done. This is a little shorter than my usual chapters, but it seemed like as good a place as any to end. I hope you enjoy and take a look at my challenge. I really want to see what other people can come up with.**


End file.
